


XXXO

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wolf!AU souji + horny scumbag not-AU sho minazuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXXO

**Author's Note:**

> *Kelly's dad voice* Christ.

_are you sure?_

the words ring in his mind and sho knows it’s souji’s voice, even though souji doesn’t technically have a voice - being a fucking wolf and all.

"yeah, just get on with it!" sho snaps, and he swears he can see a smug grin on souji’s face. muzzle. whatever.

souji drops his gaze to the floor, then looks back at sho, telling him he wants him on all fours. sho makes an ugly face but cooperates. he can’t believe he’s taking orders from a fucking telepathic wolf. on his hands and knees, he’s slightly below eye level with the gray beast. “now what?”

_stay still._ souji lifts his front half and rests his elbows on sho’s back. sho grunts but doesn’t make a fuss - he’s too focused on souji’s sheath now right in front of him. souji shifts above him.  _are you comfortable?_

_“_ as comfortable as i can be with a dog dick in my face,” sho says, the excited waver in his voice betraying his bitchy tone. 

souji’s cock has slid out, not all the way but enough for sho’s arousal to get the best of him. he launches forward and takes souji in his mouth with so much fervor that souji lets out a quiet yelp. the noise excites sho even more, making him suck harder, and he can hear a low growl of pleasure building in souji’s throat.

he licks with the flat of his tongue until he feels souji’s cock moving deeper past his lips. he holds back a cough, and then a gag when the fullness of the knot forces its way into his mouth. sho’s eyes water but he feels his own cock go rock hard at the sensation of souji’s knot down his throat. he grinds against his own pants absentmindedly as souji thrusts slowly back and forth inside his mouth. tears stream down sho’s face, but he loves it; he loves being facefucked by his best friend, a telepathic gray wolf.

_i’m close._ souji’s voice sounds in his mind again, sounding breathless even through the telepathy. “good”, sho wants to say but can’t, so he grunts around souji’s dick, the vibrations making souji shudder. sho can feel the sweat from souji’s pawpads on his back and hear the low, panting half-growls coming from deep within his throat. sho’s mouth is overflowing with saliva and pre-cum and he feels drool spilling over his lips and down his neck, gushing out more with every one of souji’s thrusts. 

suddenly souji’s claws dig into his back and his fur goes stiff and his cock - huge and engorged in sho’s mouth - hits the back of sho’s throat. he cums, deep in his mouth, and sho swallows, feeling it run thick down his esophagus. souji’s knot throbs and he throws back his head with a howl.

when he’s done he slides off sho, letting him collapse onto the floor with a satisfied grin.

"i am a fucking furry" sho says.

_hell yes,_  souji replies.


End file.
